PCT/US10/24641 (herein incorporated by reference, in its entirety) discloses topical hair compositions that comprise materials that, when activated, emit electromagnetic radiation at wavelengths that affect tertiary structure (i.e. breaking of disulfide bonds) in human hair, and that bring about changes in secondary structure of hair proteins. The intensity of the radiation emitted by the activated materials is controlled and sufficient to cause or facilitate altering of protein structure. Compositions comprising such materials are useful for hair reshaping or styling. Testing indicates that the hair reshaping is permanent and that there is no damage to hair of the type characteristic of chemical treatments. Preferred materials must be activated before they will emit electromagnetic radiation at wavelengths that affect protein structures in human hair. Preferred materials are tourmalines.
PCT/US10/24641 also discloses that tourmaline may be activated by irradiating it with visible light, however, heating the tourmaline above a certain minimum temperature is a preferred method of activation. A preferred method of heating is with a hair dryer, such as a handheld blow dryer commonly used in homes, or a full-surround hair dryer commonly seen in salons. When using the heating method of activation, a minimum activation temperature of 40° C. is useful to prevent unwanted activation of the tourmaline. Temperatures above 80° C. can be used to activate the tourmaline, but the temperature itself begins to have a detrimental effect on the hair. Therefore, it is disclosed in '641 that the most preferred activation temperatures are between about 60° C. and 80° C. These temperatures are achievable with a handheld hair dryer, even though the source of hot air may be several inches from the hair and the hot air flow may not be continuously directed on the same portion of hair. Preferably, activation is achievable within ten minutes of blow drying, more preferably, within five minutes of blow drying, most preferably, within one minute of blow drying.
PCT/US10/24641 also discloses that when light is used to achieve activation, shining a visible light (red, blue, green etc) on the inactivated material (i.e. tourmaline) causes the material to radiate in the 0.15 to 30 μm wavelength range. The intensity of the emitted radiation, in general, depends on the intensity of the visible light activation source. Deactivation is achieved by removing the visible light source. It is reported that activation and deactivation by this method would be essentially immediate, since there is no waiting for the suitable material to heat up.
The present specification describes a device that optimizes heat energy and light energy together, to achieve activation of one or more materials that are capable of emitting electromagnetic radiation at wavelengths that affect protein structures of human hair.